lionrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
=Timeline= Info BE: Before the Empire IC: Imperial Calendar Founding Years 206 BE *A group of nomadic travellers called the Boh'Mar, settle down on the 'midland Plain' of Rynrakem , They begin to record their history. 193 BE *Construction begins on the Holy Capital. *The Shaman of the Nomadic tribe dies. *Two more tribes merge with the Boh'Mar: The Forah and the Greatswords of Káhn 2 BE *The City is completed. *The tribes' leaders come together in council to decide who is going to govern them. The unanimous vote is to elect an Emperor. 0 BE/1000 IC *The Emperor takes the throne. *The Calendar is reverted to the year 1000, because it is seen as more majestic and victorious. Primary Imperial Years 1069 IC *Civil war breaks out between the Emperor and the Holders of the land. *The War results in the death of the Emperor. *The Steward of the Empire takes Temporary control. 1073 IC *The Steward steps down. *The New Emperor, 'Victor Nw'enat' comes to power. 1112 IC *Emperor 'Victor Nw'enat' is assassinated by an unknown force. *The Steward comes to power. *The Agriculture Guild is Formed 1113 IC *The Second civil war begins. *The Steward makes use of the new material 'Iron' to fight his foes. *The Metal Workers Guild is formed. 1115 IC *The war comes to an abrupt end with the capital being destroyed. Unitarist Peace 1120 IC *The Empire divides into small self governed settlements. *The first instance of Unitarism is recorded. *The Monasteries take on the task of recording history. 1120 - 1683 IC *Each settlement remains under self control. *The Unitarist Peace ends when, in 1683, a young orphan is found to have the Re-incarnated soul of the First Emperor. The boy comes to power at eleven years old. 1684 IC *The new emperor, 'Iraculum Ulos' takes the throne. *The Emperor Re-Unites the people. Secondary Imperial Years 1690 IC *Most people are happy with the new regime. *A Rebellion rises, and the Third Civil War begins. *Coal mining becomes more popular. *The Miner's Guild is formed. 1740 IC *The Emperor marries a young Stewardess, she becomes the First Empress Juliace Ulos. 1742 IC *The Emperor and Empress are murdered during an attack on their castle. 1743 IC *The Rebel leader 'Tarken Galdanar', takes control for a time, until he is killed by the Greatswords of Kahn. 1743 - 1800 IC *The Great-Swords Defend the Tomb of the Emperor and his Wife, Until the Empress' Niece has a boy. *Towards the end of the Year 1800, the Boy called Veland Ulos turns 10, he takes the throne. 1803 IC *A group of monks from the west, enter a period of Hyper-Meditation. *A Long range ship is constructed. *The Sailor's Guild is formed 1819 IC *A group of explorers go further west and discover the gloom. *The Emperor marries a Young Heiress called Rénee Faldugar. 1850 IC *The mineral Percussium is discovered in minuscule quantity. The Emperor Veland Ulos sees it as a Sign from the Architects that his ruling is divine. *He Seizes the Percussium for himself, and does not allow anyone else to view it. 1870 IC *Larger amounts of Percussium are discovered. *The Imperial Jewels are crafted from it. 1900 IC *The Emperor's Family fall ill from a fever, he is the only survivor. *The Emperor enters a period of Hyper-Meditation to ease his mind of the grief. 1900 - 2000 IC *The Empire is once again left to the care of the Guild of Stewards. *The Imperial Fleet is constructed. *The New Age begins. *Bi-Loyalism is formed. The Second Age of the Empire 2013 IC *More Percussium rich caves are being opened, a political dispute begins over ownership now that the Emperor is in Hyper-Meditation, Between the Imperials and Bi-Loyalists. *The Political dispute leads to the start of a war known as the Red-Rush. 2015 IC *A Battle simply known as the Southern Conflict takes 15,000 Bi-Loyal soldiers and 22,000 Imperial Soldiers from the world. *Over a tonne of Percussium is Destroyed during the Southern Conflict. 2023 IC *A Bi-Loyalist General kills another Bi-Loyalist General in a fight over a woman. *Due to the Bi-Loyalist lack in leadership, the Imperials send a force to attack the Bi-Loyal encampment, they are slaughtered by the Bi-Loyalists. 2050 IC *A new maid accidentally enters the Emperor's Chambers where he is Hyper-Meditating, to find him dead. The Initial reaction is that she is a Bi-Loyalist spy, but the Empire's Top Physicians soon confirm that he has been dead since before the war began. 2051 IC *The Hand-Cannon Enters service, and is used at great cost to the Bi-Loyalists. 2052 - 2800 IC *The Red-Rush Continues. *The two sides are now fighting over roughly six tonnes of Percussium. *Thundermill Arms Co. is Founded. *By 2800, the Stewards hold the Empire together with great difficulty. 2800 IC *The Stewards declare a new temporary governing system, the Bureaucracy is formed. The Stewards title themselves the Bureaucrats. 2801 IC *The Bureaucracy vote the construction of a new Grand Capital, to display the strength and pride of the Empire. The city was named Lionrun . 2803 IC *Construction of Lionrun begins, atop an old Naval Port. The building is slow to start due to Bi-Loyal attacks. 2807 IC *In the sewers beneath the Bi-Loyal bastion, a stockpile of 800 tonnes of Gun-Powder is detonated. Within ten seconds, the Bi-Loyal party ceases to exist, 72,000 Bi-Loyal supporters and 5 Imperial Bomb Makers are turned to ash. *The Red-Rush ends. 2808 IC *The Bureaucracy lead the Empire and oversee construction of Lionrun. 2808 - 3000 IC *The Empire seizes another quarter of the Globe, utilizing a more complex smaller caliber version of the Hand cannon, which they call a Hand-Gun. *During this time, eight different rebel groups rise up, but the rebellions are violently ended by the Imperial Guard. *The Sovereign-Tribal Wars begin. This War is a fight for land between the Central Empire and various factions of Tribals. The Third Age of the Empire 3000 IC *A new Emperor, 'Yenar Caksmey' is Selected by the Bureaucracy. *Lionrun is Completed. *The Food requisition is introduced. *The Population is divided by class. *Emperor Caksmey endorses Tribal Slaves, and starts to ship them inside the Empire in large numbers. 3020 IC *The Unitarists are formed. *Urban warfare begins in the streets of Lionrun. *The Imperials start heavy use of the Percussion Rifle. *Open warfare ceases between the Unitarists and Imperials. 3031 IC *Emperor 'Yenar Caksmey' dies. *The Sovereign-Tribal Wars continue, with atrocities being carried out on both sides. 3032 - 3265 IC *Steampower is invented. *Electricity is discovered. *The Second Empress Elexandria comes to power. 3266 IC *Percussium is discovered to have extremely volatile properties under high pressure. 3269 IC *Empress Elexandria Celebrates her 22nd Birthday. There is open celebration in the streets. She delivers a speech from the capital building. *A Unitarist protest is pacified by Watch officers with Mustard Gas. *A old Unitarist officer is murdered by an Imperial watch officer. *An Imperial Cargo Ship sinks for unknown reasons. 3270 IC (Current Year) *A Unitarist supporter kills an Imperial Captain, he is promptly executed. *A Fuel tanker is destroyed on route to Lionrun across the link. The passengers survive the blast, but Lionrun loses contact with them. *The Imperial Arsenal is ruined by storms and require replacement, this causes uproar among the Imperial leaders.